Never Say Goodbye
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Pengakuan Sakura yang berujung kebingungn dan berakhir dengan kejutan. kepergian Sasuke/ bertemu dengan pemilik benda yang sama dengannya. kenyataan Jika.../K-kau... [ Au, S-savers contest : Banjir TomatCeri V 2015 ]


**Never Say Goodbye**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

 **Prompt#23**

 **Best SasuSaku Au for Fiction**

 **S-savers contest : Banjir TomatCeri :** pengakuan Sakura yang berujung kebingungan dan berakhir kejutan. Kepergian Sasuke, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan pemilik liontin yang di berikan Sasuke kepadanya, jika pemilik yang sama dengannyaadalah... tunangannya.

 **-oOo-**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Suara lembut namun penuh dengan keyakinan terdengar sayup-sayup di atap sekolah. Serang gadis dengan helaian merah muda sebahunya mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Sejak kecil ia mencintai teman sekelas, sahabat dan juga tetangganya –Uchiha Sasuke –yang kini berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Hari ini hari terakhir mereka di Konoha High School, karena kini mereka telah lulus. Sakura –gadis yang menyatakan –berdiri dengan wajah yang di rundukannya. Ia tidak ingin menyesal karena perasaannya yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Ia tidak mau menyesal, karena malam ini Sasuke akan pergi meneruskan _study_ -nyadi salah satu Universitas di Inggris.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya bergumam dengan mata yang menatap Sakura dalam diam. Tidak ada jawaban atau pun tolakan.

"Baiklah aku pergi." Kata Sakura lesu karena tidak mendapat respon dari lelaki di depannya yang sudah ia sukai sejak lama.

"Kau tidak mau jawabanku?"tanya Sasuke membuat langkah Sakura yang semula sudah akan pergi, terhenti.

"Aku tau kau menolakku." Jawab Sakura dengan helaan nafas panjangnya.

"Hn."

"Seperti orang lain katakan, aku tidak cantik, gadis berdahi lebar, dada rata, cengeng dan itu tidak ada dalam kriteriamu."

Sasuke mendengus, langkahnya perlahan maju menghampiri Sakura. Mengetuk dahi yang katanya lebar dengan jarinya, membuat Sakura langsung mendongak.

"Semua yang kau katakan itu pengakuan, eh?"

Sakura mengeryit alisnya tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Rata, lebar, ceng –" perkataan Sasuke terhenti karena Sakura membungkamnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau menyebalkan!" ketus Sakura , berbalik pergi. Lagi –

"Mau kemana?"

–langkahnya terhenti karena tarikan di tangannya hingga ia berputar, menabrak tubuh tegap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona karena jarak di antara keduanya yang hanya terpaut beberapa centi.

"S-sasu –"

"Semua yang kau katakan itu benar. Benar ada dalam dirimu –" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Iris kelamnya menatap iris _emerald_ gadis musim semi yang kini berada di pelukannya. " –aku tidak melihat dari itu semua... Sakura." jelas Sasuke.

Dada Sakura berdegup kencang karena apa yang kini di alaminya. Padahal ia pernah menginap satu ranjang dengannya. Tapi, kali ini terasa berbeda apalagi setelah pengakuannya.

"K-kau mencintaku?' tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya. Sebuah kalung berbandul cincin perak.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Sasuke yang menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menyerahkan kalung itu kepada Sakura.

"A-apa ini Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura bingung dengan kalung pemberian Sasuke di tangannya.

"Hn." Jawab ambigu Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Setidaknya! SetidaKnya ucapkan perpisahan kepada ku Sasuke- _kun no_ baka!" teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke terhenti dan menoleh. " _Never say goodbye."_

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Namun sebelum menutup pintu, Sasuke mengatakan jika, "jika ada laki-laki yang mempunyai benda seperti itu berarti kau tunangannya... Sakura." Jelas Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya dan ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang bingung namun juga sedih.

"Aku menayakan perasaanmu... _baka_!"

Hari itu adalah terakhir Sakura melihatnya sebelum ia pergi entah untuk berapa lama. Sasuke sendiri tidak memberi tau kan kepadanya kapan ia akan kembali.

 **...**

 _ **Tujuh tahun kemudian.**_

Perempuan dengan helian merah muda panjangnya terlihat berlari di tengah kerumunan orang setelah turun dari kereta. Pakaian formal yang ia gunaka membuatnya terlihat anggun. Rok spam hitam sepuluh senti di atas lututnya, dan kemeja putih yang di tutupi blazer pink peach yang tidak terlihat mencolok. Tangan kirinya menjinjing Tas sedikit besar yang bersisi dokument penting untuk ia serahkan hari ini.

"Kenapa aku lupa." Rutuknya yang lupa hal penting untuk hari ini. Hari ini adalah kedatangan pemimpin baru mereka presdir yang menurut Ino adalah yang _perfect_ di dunia. Tekankan itu. Lelaki penuh dengan sjuta pesona, tampan, kaya, jenius sampai ia sendiri lupa apalagi yang Ino katakan tentang sosok pimpinan baru mereka. Oh, jangan dengarkan kata Ino, ingat dia itu terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi ajakan anehnya yang selalu menariknya di acara kumpulan yang hanya modusnya untuk memperkenalkan ia dengan pemuda-pemuda di luar sana.

Gedung besar yang tinggi menjulang sudah ada di depan mata. Ia terus berjalan cepat menuju lift.

"Akhirnya." Desahnya lega setelah masuk lift. Untung ia sudah terbiasa berlari dengan menggunakan heels. Tapi, malam harinya ia pasti akan terasa berdenyut sakit di kakinya.

"Apa kau terlambat Nona?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sakura menoleh. di sampingnya, berdiri dua orang lelaki yang sangat tampan. Yang bertanya kepadanya memiliki rambut perak dengan gaya melawan grafitasinya. Ia terlihat tampan dan manis dengan tanda di dagunya. Sedangkan yang di samping lelaki perak hanya diam dengan mata yang terpejam. Rambunya hitam dengan gaya seperti teman kampusnya, Utakata. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang sosok di sampingnya.

Sakura hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya dan mengangguk kecil. "Ada yang tertinggal." Jawabnya sopan.

Pria di sampingnya pun menganguk kecil mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Lift berhenti di tempat tujuan Sakura. "Saya duluan, Tuan." Ujar Sakura mengangguk kecil dan pergi keluar dari lift.

Sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri dengan mata terpejam kini memuka matanya. iris kelamnya menatap lurus kepada sosok yang terlihat berlari kembali hingga membuat rambut merah muda panjangnya bergoyang.

"Hn."

 **...**

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Ia lelah karena harus kembali berbalik kerumahnya karena dokument yang harus ia bawa hari ini tertinggal.

"Sakura. Kau beruntung." Ino menghampirinya dengan air putih di tangannya, kemudian memberikan itu kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih Pig." Kata Sakura langsung meminumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau harus menyerahkan laporan desain proyek baru bukan?" tanya atau ingatkan Ino kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mulai mengecek dokument yang ia bawa tadi, kemudian membereskannya. Ia harus menghadap pemimpin yang baru. Ia tertinggal perkenalan mereka pagi tadi karena insiden ini. Jadi, ia tidak tau siapa pimpinan mereka sekarang.

"Aku akan ke sana. do'akan aku, Ino." Ujar Sakura yang berdiri dengan dokument di tangannya.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Semoga berhasil."

"Hm."

 **...**

Sakura mengetuk ruangan yang di tujunya. Ia membukanya perlahan setelah seruan di dalamnya. Iris emeraldnya terbelalak saat melihat orang yang di tujunya. Mereka –dua lelaki –yang di dalam lift tadi.

Pria dengan rambut grafitasinya menoleh dan menghampirinya. "Kita berjumpa lagi, Nona."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk. "Ah, ya. Tuan."

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kenalkan saya, Hatake Kakashi dan itu –" dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan tanganya menunjuk lelaki yang sedang duduk kini mendongakan kepalanya. " –Presdir kita, Uc –"

"Sasuke- _kun_." Kata Sakura dengan pelan.

"Kakashi." Lelaki itu memanggil asistennya.

Kakashi menghampirinya dan mengangguk mendengar perkataan atasannya yang sepertinya memerintahkannya sesuatu. Ia pergi, dan sempat memberikan Sakura anggukan singkat.

Hening. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. Pun dengan Sakura hanya mematung dekat pintu.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri di sana?" tanya lelaki itu. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat ia kenali bahkan di tunggunya hingga detik ini juga.

Sakura berjalan mendekat, dan berdiri tepat di depan meja di mana Sasuke duduk dengan menopang dagu.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat melihat Sakura yang hanya terdiam.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya... terkejut."

"Hn."

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Hn. Duduk lah! Seminggu yang lalu." Jelas Sasuke dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Sakura duduk di kursi depan meja Sasuke. Ingat akan sesuatu, ia menyerahkan dokument yang ia bawa. "Ini. Rencana proyek baru perusahaan... Uchiha _-sama_." Ujar sakura dengan tangan terulur menyerahkan nya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar sebutan Sakura kepadanya tadi. Mengangguk, mengambilnya dan menaruh di samping kanannya. "Kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Sasuke yang menghiraukan dokument yang di bawa Sakura.

"T-tentu saja." Jawab Sakura dengan membuang wajah kesamping.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke yang bangun dari duduknya, dan berjalan mendekat ke Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik.

Sasuke duduk di mejanya –depan Sakura –dengan menyangga kedua tangannya. "Aku sudah bertunagan, sejak dulu." Jawab Sasuke dengan raut datarnya.

Seketika Sakura menundukan wajahnya mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Jadi, Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih sejak dulu? Pantas saja ia di tolak. Tapi kenapa? bahkan Naruto pun tidak mengetahuinya?

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," Sakura bangun dan pamit. "aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Ujarnya berbalik pergi. Dan lagi –

"Mau kemana?"

–Sasuke menarik lengannya hingga ia menabrak tubuh tegapnya.

"S-sasu –"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke mendekat dan mengunci Sakura dengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Seperti katamu. Aku... sudah menemukan tunanganku." Aku Sakura mengingat perkataan Sasuke dulu. Membuka satu kancing kemejanya, lalu mengeluarkan kalung yang dulu di berikan Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih. Menyeringai ia menyentil dahi Sakura membuat perempuan itu meringis pelan. "Bodoh."

"A-apa katamu?"

"Hn."

"Kau akan iri Sasuke," katanya membuat dahi Sasuke mengerut. "tunangaku itu sangat tampan." Ujar Sakura memuji tunangannya –berbohong.

"Pastinya, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke, dan semakin mengurung Sakura dengan kedua lengan kokohnya.

"Darimna kau tau?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik. Ia hanya mengarang. Jangan-jangan dulu itu Sasuke tau tunangannya. Menepuk jidatnya, Sakura mendengus kasar. Bukan kah Sasuke yang memberikanya kalung itu? Otomatis ia mengenalinya bukan?

Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka. Tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya.

Sakura hanya membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona, dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang –seperti dulu.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tentu saja aku tau." Kata Sasuke yang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tergenggam. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka genggaman tangannya dan –

'Tring' –sebuah kalung yang sama seperti Sakura menggantung di genggamannya.

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya, dan beralih ke benda yang sama dengannya. "J-jadi –"

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"K-kenapa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sejak kecil aku sudah melamarmu, Sakura. Tapi karena janji ku dengan kakak merahmu, aku melakukan ini."

"Saso- _nii_?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Dia hanya akan menerima lamaran Saat kau berusia sekarang."

Jadi. Sasuke sudah menyukainya dengan waktu yang lama seperti dirinya? Dan dia bahkan menerima hal konyol dari kakanya itu? Ia sekarang berusia dua puluh lima. Jadi, "karena itulah, kau kembali?" tanya Sakura di jawab anggukan singkat Sasuke.

"Saat di atap, aku juga ingin mengatakannya. Tapi, karena janji ku yang tidak boleh menjadi pacarmu membuatku menelan semuanya."

Sakura menghabur memeluk Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun no baka_! Kau membuatku kebingungan."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. "Hn. _Gomen."_

Sasuke melepas peluknnya dan melepaskan cinin itu dari kalung miliknya. Iris kelamnya menatap Sakura dengan senyuman tipis di bibirya. " _well you marry me_?"

Sakura mebulatkan matanya tidak percaya jika Sasuke langsung melamarnya. "K-kita belum jadi kekasih tapi kau –"

"Sepuluh tahun bersama dan lima tahun menunggu itu tidak merubah hatiku, Sakura."

Iris _emerald_ Sakura meneteskan air mata. Ia menangis, bahagia. Jadi Sasuke pun menyukainya sejak saat itu? "A-aku pun mencintaimu selama sepuluh tahun bersama dan lima tahun menunggumu... Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Menarik tangan Sakura kemudian memakaikan cincin yang di tangannya. "Ternyata pas," kata Sasuke saat Cincin itu cocok dengan Sakura. "Ini hasil usahaku enam tahun lalu."

Ya. Sakura ingat. Saat kelas tiga SMA, Sasuke pernah bekerja di toko buku dan ia pun sering berkunjung untuk ke sana –melihatnya. Melepaskan kalung yang di pakainya, Sakura mengambil cincin yang menjadi bandul kalungnya. Dengan senyum cerahnya, ia menarik jemari Sasuke. "Aku tidak tau jika kau seromantis ini." Ingat lah! Jarang mungkin sangat langka jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan hal yang manis seperti sekarang ini. "Terima kasih karena kau tidak benar-benar mengucapkan perpisahan dan kembali."

Lagi! Sasuke mengetuk dahi yang masih sama dan tetap terlihat berbeda dan cantik. " _Never say goodbye_ , Sakura," Sasuke mengelus pipi ranum yang sudah menampilkan gurat kemerahan. "aku pernah mengatakan nya."

Sasuke merundukan wajahnya dan mendekat ke wajah Sakura yang kini mendongak menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura dengan memiringkan wajahnya, kemudian mendekat dan mencium bibir yang sempat terbuka karena terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya mengikuti Sasuke. Di sela pagutannya, Sasuke tersenyum. Tersenyum karena akhirnya ia bisa mencium tunangannya untuk pertama kalinya.

 **The End**

 **Garingggggg T.T gapapa ya... hehe. Akhirnya bisa ngikut ^_^**

 **Mind to rnr?**

 **WRS**


End file.
